darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tormented wraith
The tormented wraith is the spirit of a prisoner who was tortured and killed long ago by the Kinshra (Black Knights). It resides in the Spirit Realm and can be accessed through the invisible portal at the centre of the Dark Warriors' Fortress, using Jennica's ring. Completion of Summer's End is required to access this area. The wraith may only be attacked with black weapons. While in combat with the tormented wraith, players cannot change their equipped items. Combat with the wraith requires wearing black armour (helm, body, legs) and a black weapon. Additionally, the wraith is never aggressive, even to those wearing full black armour. The wraith attacks with magic, which can be partially blocked with Protect from Magic. The tormented wraith is the only monster besides the Corporeal Beast to drop holy elixirs, which are used to make blessed spirit shields. It can also drop regular spirit shields and has a fairly high drop rate of blue charms. Tormented wraiths count as a ghost for the purpose of a Slayer assignment. Strategy Drops Charms Armour Weapons Runes Herbs Herbs that drop in pairs can be different herbs. Other Universal drops Quotes Messages from the tormented wraith often show up in the chatbox. Players who are not wearing a ghostspeak amulet (or completed Morytania hard tasks) only see "Woo wooo woo", but players with one equipped may see the following messages: * "The stench of Kinshra still lingers in my wounds." * "I can feel them closing in." * "I must have my vengeance." * "Bring me the dark warriors or suffer my displeasure!" * "I will not rest until every black knight is dead." * "Bid farewell to your breath, black knight!" * "Prepare to suffer as I have!" * "You shall die for what you did to me!" * "Zamorak cannot save you from my wrath!" * "Suffer the pain of my torment, wretch!" * "Spill your life for me!" * "Coward! Hiding behind your false gods!" (versus players who are using Protect from/Deflect Melee) * "Your dark prayers will not keep you safe forever!" (versus players who are using Protect from/Deflect Melee) * "Accept your punishment, weakling!" Trivia * On the first day of release no melee experience could be gained by killing this monster. * It was once possible to fight the tormented wraith from a safespot, but this was eventually removed. On 2 September 2009, Mod Emilee confirmed that the removal was unintentional: * It is possible to unequip a piece of black equipment right after the wraith attacks, and be unable to retaliate against it. Fortunately, it is possible to re-equip this piece of black equipment. * There is no music track for the tormented wraith's area. * Attempting to unequip a piece of equipment results in a chat box message, "You can't get yourself to change equipment in the presence of the angry wraith." * If you attempt to attack the wraith without the correct equipment, the chat box says, "You raise your weapon to attack the wraith, but for some strange reason you find yourself physically unable to go through with it." Despite this, you still get the same result if unarmed. * Dreadnips are unable to attack the wraith so they immediately leave. * The Ectoplasmator only rewards 4.5 prayer experience, despite it being a higher level compared to other ghosts rewarding higher xp. * When the wraith respawns, some actions (such as price checking) will be interrupted. * If after you have entered the spirit realm via the ring and you attempt to walk out of the castle doors in the spirit realm, you will respawn in the real world inside of the gallows with the skeleton hung on it. You can get out of it by moving one square north and cannot walk back onto it. If an item is dropped on the gallows, it will appear to float in mid-air above you. If you move off the gallows, you can still get the item back by clicking on it which causes you to pick it up as if you were taking it from a table. This glitch has not yet been fixed. nl:Tormented wraith fi:Tormented wraith Category:Bosses